Oh, My Bad!
by Vanestea
Summary: A book of drabbles written for: Mihashi/OC-will be constantly edited.
1. Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oofuri. But if I did, fufufu**

Ren may be OOC, still adjusting to his personality.

* * *

**1 - Hair**

Bottom of the fifth.

And there was their pitcher, lying in the dug out surrounded by his teammates. The older catcher wandered in slowly, removing his helmet with a sigh. He continued to run through strategies in his head, and only broke from this focused trance when he heard a feminine voice say; "Here's the ice you asked for!"  
Shinooka appeared next to the faculty supervisor, who was kneeled down next to the ruffled haired pitcher. The boy had a moist towel on his forehead and over his eyes.

Abe cringed, dropping the helmet in his hand. The team coach appeared next to him, her arms crossed over her chest-but a pretty neutral smile still adorned on her face.

"What happened?"

"Mihashi's got a nose bleed. The blood must have rushed to his head. Couldn't have come at a better time though!" She grinned, pointing her thumb at the field that was being maintained by the staff.

Abe scoffed, scratching the back of his neck. He heard Izumi talking with Tajima and Mihashi.

"You alright, Mihashi?"

"Ah, I...ah..."

"Dude, he needs to save his strength."

The orange haired teen moaned and raised a hand to his covered forehead. Abe growled, and clenched a fist. "Damn it, Mihashi!"

Momoe grinned again, and at the presence of a new person she patted Abe on the shoulder. "Relax, I've got someone on the job."

The team members in the dug out glanced over at the new comer in the doorway. The first thing they noticed was legs-beautiful, powerful legs. Abe was pretty sure Tajima was going to "explode" right there. There stood a teenaged girl in the doorway, dressed in a short sleeved baseball shirt and a pair of practice shorts. Over her shoulder, a softball uniform shirt hung, unbuttoned and folded. On the other shoulder, her green bag sat, covered by the long magnificent brunette ponytail.

With friendly, sapphire eyes, she peered at all of the boys and offered a friendly smile.

"Hey guys. Great work so far, though I'm not surprised." She laughed, placing her bag on the ground next to the bench. Momoe waved her over. The teen stumbled through the bunch of boys, nodding nervously when Tajima blurted, "Wow, you're gorgeous!", at her.

Their coach held a hand up to address the new female. "Abe, guys, this is Akiko Shura. Captain of the softball team-clean up, first aid attendant and "relaxing" consultant."

The brunette nodded at the boys who glanced her way. They nodded and bowed politely back.

"Shura, this is Takaya Abe, pro-catcher for our team."

The raven haired boy nodded at the softball captain, out stretching a welcoming hand to her. She took it politely.

"Hey."

"Hey, great work out there."

Momoe clapped her hands together and beamed at them. "Now that you've been acquainted, I believe we have someone for you to see." She glanced at Akiko, a pleading look in her eye. The teen girl laughed softly, but nodded when she was addressed.

The brunette knelt down beside Mihashi's exhausted form once Tajima scooted over for her. She slid the towel down slightly, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she gently turned her hand and brushed his forehead with her fingertips. She slid her hand against him again, slipping her fingers into his hair and gently running through the orange locks.

Mihashi stirred while she did so, his expression softening-also confused.

"How are you feeling, my little pitcher?"

The pitcher stirred again, and reached up to move the towel from his one eye. He glanced at the girl with a confused brown eye.

"I-is that you, Aki-chan?"

The boys shifted expressions at the sound of his casual reference to the girl.

But Akiko smiled and brushed through his hair again. "Of course. Feeling any better?"

He hesitated, as Abe pulled Tajima and Izumi away from the girl at work. Their coach pulled them aside to discuss strategy, with Tajima's eyes glancing over at Akiko hungrily every so often.

It took a few minutes, but Mihashi swallowed thickly and responded to her.

"A little." He placed the towel back over his eyes. There was a deep blush tint across his face.

"Huh. Well by the looks of it, you should be good for the next inning." Akiko sat back on her legs, removing her hands from his hair. Mihashi immediately began to sputter, earning Akiko's questioning glance.

"What's wrong, Ren-kun?"

"It's just..." He fidgeted again, voice groggy but filled with nerves.

"You can tell me, it's okay." She reassured with a smile.

Mihashi turned to the side, blushing deeper.

"It's just...I don't want you to stop. I-I...I like when you play with my hair...it makes me feel better..."

She blinked down at the boy, who couldn't see her expression but instead began to shrink into himself. In response, she chuckled and slipped her fingers back into his beautiful locks.

A sound of surprise later, he sat up slowly with her fingers gently running through his hair, calming him down with soothing words.


	2. Praise

**2 - Praise**

Mrs. Mihashi fanned her face, blushing at the compliments she was receiving from the other mothers of the team members. They all giggled, fawning over their sons and laughing together through the rain.

It was no surprise when Mrs. Mihashi's niece came into the stadium and was fawned over as well. Immediately, all of the mothers twisted their innocent smiles into sly grins.

"Girlfriend?" A handful of them asked. Mrs Mihashi and her niece both blushed, and shook their heads with laughter.

Once she caught her breath, Mrs. Mihashi spoke up again.

"Actually," she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "My little Ren's girlfriend is over there. She's a wonderful girl."

The other mothers peered surprisingly over to where the orange haired woman's glance fell.

Akiko sat between a softball team member and one of the musicians for the cheer squad. Her sapphire eyes kept on both Mihashi and Abe carefully, lighting up when the pitches lead to strike outs.

"Alright, way to go Mihashi!" She cheered, standing up from her seat and cupping her hands around her mouth. The other softball player said something to her, nudging the girl and glancing back at the mothers. The four of them quickly raised their hands and waved frantically at her.

Her mouth made an 'o' in surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a friendly smile as she stood up and approached them.

"Hello." She bowed politely, her majestic ponytail flying about. "You must be the boys' parents. It's nice to meet you all. Your sons are amazing."

Mrs. Hanai immediately beamed, patting Mrs. Mihashi on the shoulder. "Wow, what a polite young woman! Not to mention that she's absolutely gorgeous as well. Your Ren did a great job! Hey, if things fall out between you and Mihashi's boy, my little boy is always looking for a-"

"No no, my son is..."

"H-Hey now! Akiko isn't a piece of meat! Besides, who says she'll had a fallout with my son?"

The brunette teen flushed furiously, sweat dropping as the mothers all argued for her companionship to their sons. Mrs. Mihashi sighed, but reached into her bag and pull out a poncho. She offered the fabric to Akiko and patted the seat next to Ren's cousin.

"I'm sorry about them, Akiko."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Mrs. Mihashi!" Akiko pulled the poncho hood over her head, watching her boyfriend and his team rotate to the dug out. His gaze was frantic, looking around at anything and everything even as he ran towards the dugout.

"You know, Ren really appreciates all your help. Even if it's just words." Mrs. Mihashi spoke quietly to Akiko as the mothers all chatted happily with her niece. Akiko's blinked at the familiar parent and titled her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Her boyfriend's mother sighed happily, crossing one leg over he other and gazing at her son on the dugout. She watched him fiddle with his equipment and cringe at the catcher's harsh glare.

"He talks about you all the time. And how lucky he is to have you around to help him. I wanted to thank you, for taking good care of my boy."  
The teen was unsure of how to react. But she followed Mrs Mihashi's gaze as well and peered at Ren with a small, affectionate smile.

"Anything for Ren, miss."


	3. Name Calling

**3 - Name Calling**

Ren dropped his bag just as he stepped through his door. With a little whine, he threw himself to the ground and pulled his shoes off, sliding the door closed behind him with his shoeless foot. A big yawn escaped his lips, and he shook his head free of it quickly.

There was a light on in the living room. He knew his mother was away at Mrs. Hanai's for the evening and wouldn't be back until the next day. So that only left one other option for the room's occupant.

"H-hello!" He called, standing up off the floor. "I'm home..."

There was a rustle in the living room. The television was playing quite quietly underneath that rustle. Ren decided, with a tilted head, that he'd check out the living room. He dragged himself groggily to the doorway, and blushed softly when he saw Akiko curled up underneath a blanket on his couch.

The brunette had let her long hair down, as the locks flowed down underneath the blanket. The television was set up to watching old anime reruns, while a textbook lie discarded on the coffee table-the homework long forgotten. Akiko seemed to be in a light sleep, her usually bright blue eyes closed in light slumber.  
Mihashi felt a small smile come on as he scratched the back of his neck. He approached the couch, and slowly slipped the blanket off without waking his girlfriend. Gently, he slid between Akiko and the back of the couch while pulling the blanket back over the two of them.

As soon as he had gotten comfortable with his arm (hesitantly) at her waist, Akiko stirred again, feeling the weigh of Mihashi's arm on her waist. He flinched, breaking a cold sweat as she adjusted herself and turned around to face him. Ren kept his arm around her as she glanced groggily at his embarrassed expression.

But she looked at him with a happy smile and greeted him contently through her sleepy voice. Ren sighed in relief, but glanced at her with a bit of determination.

"I-It's so nice to see you." He sighed, pulling the girl into a comfy embrace. The brunette could feel the boy's little toned muscles flexing as he adjusted to hold her closer. She wrapped her arms around his back, one hand reaching to stroke his back and the other reaching to play with his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes when he felt her hand in his hair.

"How was practice, Mihashi?" Akiko smiled at him, feeling his legs adjust so that they were in sync with hers. His knee sat between her knees, and her knee sat between his.

"G-g-good! Coach is really working hard with us." He responded quietly, eyes slowly opening. There was definitely something else on his mind, but he continued the conversation as he bit his bottom lip. He perked up, "H-how was your day off?"

Akiko raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes darting away from her and glancing anywhere but at her. He broke into sweat again, and even with the low light in the room, the shadows from the television made his paled skin easy to see. Something was bothering him.

"It was okay." She rubbed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His shoulders tensed, but slowly he relaxed into it, slipping both arms down to hold her around the waist.

"What's wrong, Mihashi?"

He flinched again when she called his name, and looked down.

Akiko frowned, shifting away from him. That caught his attention, as the boy whimpered and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face into her neck and brought his knees up a bit.

He was clinging into her.

She sighed and patted his head softly, blue eyes glancing down at his orange locks in the dim light. Her neck started to warm up, the blush creeping up.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

He was quiet for a moment again, before whining and clinging on a little more, shaking his head multiple times into her loose pj shirt.

"Please, Mihashi?"

Another silence.

He spoke up.

"I just...would you...ah...it's just, I'd like you to call me by my first name...if it's alright with you."

His face was a deep scarlet, and caught Akiko off guard. Her cheeks dusted a little pink as well. Ren pulled his face out of her neck to look at her with scared eyes.

"I want to be closer with you...since we've been dating for so long. I-if it's okay with you!" She could see his eyes tearing up a little bit at his fear of her rejection. Immediately, she reached down and wiped his eye.

"O-only if that's okay with you...you don't need to freak out over it..." She giggled. Her dainty hand brushed over his ruffled hair. "Jeez, you scared me-dork."  
Mihashi blinked breathlessly at her, using his arms to lean over her body underneath.

"C-could I hear you say it?" He muttered softly. Ren clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself.

She laughed softly again.

"S-sure. Anything for you...Ren."

He sighed, relaxing a little. But his little smile had a bit of nervousness to it. That was often seen though.

"Thanks...Aki."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead hesitantly to hers. Akiko nodded lightly, laughing and shifting her head slightly away from him as he tickled her cheek with his nose.

Ren chuckled softly, resting his nose to hers again. Akiko leaned forward and closed the gap between them, her lips softly on his. His shoulders relaxed-responding to her simple kiss by pressing his own lips back a little harder.


	4. Clean Up

**4 - Clean-Up**

"What a great single by infielder Mihasa!" The announcer called over the sound system. The crowd in the stadium cheered, and Nishiura's cheer squad began to play music again.

The player on deck practiced a few more swings before stepping to he plate.

Nishiura's male hardball team cheered loudly from the stands opposite of the dug out.

Abe crossed his arms and pondered, humming to himself. Mihashi gapped at him, asking him what was up.

"Well that was the third batter in the line up. Bases are loaded so that's lucky on our part. So it's time for the clean up hitt-"

Abe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait."

"Now batting fourth for Nishiura-clean up and third baseman; Shura."

The Nishiura crowd roared, a few girls called from behind the hardball team.

"Get 'em, Shura-chan!"

"Yeah! Shura!"

Mihashi stood, grasping the fence with Tajima, Hanai, and Izumi calling beside him.

"You can do it, Aki!" The pitcher shouted, hesitating to make another call.

The brunette girl on the plate nodded to the catcher, hearing the calls from her high school. She heard the voice of Ren and his teammates, and smiled slightly to herself.

Abe turned to Mihashi and the team once they sat down-though they were all on edge.

"So Akiko-chan bats clean up? What a position for a captain."

"Yeah, she's something else! You haven't seen her bat yet, Abe?" Tajima leaned forward, grinning at Abe's confused but otherwise neutral expression.  
The catcher shook his head, turning to face the game once more.

"Well, you're in for something else!"

"Here we go." Izumi nodded, shifting off the bench and sitting in front of the fence. Tajima eagerly lunged to join Izumi...and sure enough the rest of the boys who were fairly close to the captain of the softball team were all on edge. Mihashi shifted his bottom slowly off the bench, glancing nervously at Abe. When

Abe's eyes shifted to Mihashi, the boys eyes darted away as he squirmed to sit beside Izumi.

Akiko adjusted her shoulder, strengthening her stance and crouching.

"Alright. This chick's famous for her screwball and sinker. But really I should watch out for a curve as well." The captain furrowed her eyebrows, remembering the info she had learned from Takaya-kun and Ren-kun before the game. The rest of their team seemed to support the softball team completely, and it was quite refreshing to have some supporters from the game with them.

"But...I'm sure she'll try to exploit my weakness to the sinker right away. I mean, she won't send me a screwball, that's my specialty."

The catcher gazed up at the batter. 'Huh, so this is Shura. Look at the build on this one...she's gonna be a tough one. But I'm sure we can psych her out easy. She might be the clean up, but we're gonna clean her right up. Let's start with a sinker or two, shake her up a little.'

The opposing pitcher wound up, just about to launch the ball. There was a collective silence. The ball left her hand with incredible speed.

"Here we go...curve ball-no!"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she swung the bat to catch the ball's velocity.

Instead, the ball dropped incredibly low and slammed into the catcher's mitt, narrowly missing the captain's bat.

The umpire was silent for a moment as Akiko brought the bat back up again, focused once more.

"Ball!"

'Damn it...sinker.' Akiko scoffed in her head, readjusting. 'But I think I've got a good look at it. Even if I don't get it this round, I'll be good for the next at bat.'

"Sinker? Wow...a big breaker so early on in the count!" Hanai scoffed, scratching his neck. Abe nodded, slipping to sit beside Hanai and Tajima. "That's how Shigame usually pitches, especially to their bigger threats. I'm sure they've done their homework on Akiko-chan and the rest of the team."

The team watched as the pitcher, Junei, sent a fastball in the highest corner and earning a strike on Akiko. The brunette girl brought the back up for a third time and sighed, bracing herself.

'Fastball, high inside. They're trying to psych me out. But they're not going to get me worked up so easily. C'mon...screwball, center.'

"They're trying to psych her out. Bet you they're going to throw a screwball down the center." Abe said, leaning forward as the pitcher prepared the third pitch. "Bases loaded, c'mon Akiko-chan..."

"Ah-ki-ko! Ah-ki-ko!" Hamada edged the crowd on, playing music with the band.

The catcher adjusted, her eyes wandering to the crowd and scoffing. 'Jeez, they're really rallied up for this girl. Well, now that we've tripped her up-let's give her a screwball and catch her off guard. Down the center."

The pitcher nodded back at the catcher's signal and wound up. The softball slid of her fingers gracefully, and Akiko saw the motion of the ball immediately.

'Screwball! Center!'

Abe clenched his jaw and grabbed at the fence. 'Screwball, center!'

Mihashi clutched at the fencing as well with both hands. His eyes screwed shut as he shouted across the stadium, "You've got this, Aki! I believe in you!"

Her swing motion began, right on target.

The catcher's eyes widened. "She's gonna make contact!"

The bat got right under the ball, making a loud 'crack!' as the ball flew right through the infield's defence and falling to the ground. The bat fell to the ground as the crowd created an uproar. The Nishuira hardball team screeched at the girls, offering their advice though no one on the team could clearly hear them. They were filled with excitement as the captain dropped the bat and made for the first plate.

"Take 'em all! Carefully of the double play!" she shouted, rushing by first plate and rounding onto second. The runner on third made her way passed the home plate, as did the runner previously on second. However, Shigame's team failed to get the second runner out but managed to tag the runner from first base when she tried to catch third.

"Out! She's out of here! Nishiura, two runs!"

Another roar from the crowd, and another cheer for Shura sounded from the stands. The hardball boys cheered from their positions on the stand floor.

Abe blinked in surprise for a few moments, but smirked and hit his fist off the fence in a light, sportsmanship way.

"Way to go!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mihashi's sparkling eyes as he called out to the previous batter.

"I knew you could do it!"


End file.
